Spike and Dru 1.03: The Heart Of The Enemy
by The Powers That Be
Summary: Spike and Drusilla are taken at stake-point to a hidden military base where the Watchers Council further the mysteries of the Spear of Destiny


Spike & Dru Miniseries  
By Noggins and Me  
Based on characters created by Joss Whedon  
1.03: "The Heart Of The Enemy"  
  
TEASER  
  
EXT. GERMAN WOODLANDS - NIGHT  
George Simmons, Watcher, holds a cross at Spike and Drusilla.  
  
SIMMONS  
Your attempts at escape are  
quite futile.  
  
SPIKE  
Oh please...  
  
Spike swipes the cross aside. It hits the ground hard. He grabs Simmons and prepares to bite him.  
  
ELIZABETH (O.S.)  
Get off him!  
  
Spike turns around to see Elizabeth, the current Slayer, holding a stake to Drusilla's chest.  
  
ELIZABETH  
(C'tnd)  
Or your lady friend here  
gets it.  
  
Dru just giggles maniacally.  
  
DRUSILLA  
It's all coming down. The green  
prince laughs at you and...  
  
Elizabeth punches Dru.  
  
SPIKE  
Hey! You get off her!  
  
Simmons has reached for the cross again and holds it to Spike's head.  
  
SPIKE  
Ow! Ow! Gerroff!  
  
SIMMONS  
We don't plan on killing you  
so I suggest you stop this  
bravado.  
  
ELIZABETH  
(confused)  
Not planning on... Mr Simmons,  
what do you...  
  
SPIKE  
(mocking)  
Sshh, luv... the big men are  
talking.  
  
Elizabeth scowls and grabs Dru's throat tighter.  
  
Simmons looks Spike over.  
  
SIMMONS  
William the Bloody... I have  
to say, it's been a while since  
we last heard from you.  
  
SPIKE  
I try to stay behind the scenes,  
mate.  
  
SIMMONS  
Nonetheless, I think you ought  
to follow me.  
  
Simmons directs Spike, with the help of the cross in his hand, to a car in a clearing.  
  
SPIKE  
And what exactly are you  
planning? A nice moonlight  
drive through the German  
countryside? Y'see, the sun's  
gonna be up soon and that  
might kill us for you.  
  
Simmons directs him into the back of the car. Elizabeth throws Dru in with him.  
  
SIMMONS  
My dear William, if we wanted  
you dead you would be by now.  
The thing is, we need your help?  
  
SPIKE  
Help!?!?!  
  
CREDITS  
  
ACT ONE  
  
INT. HORFAN'S OFFICE - DAY  
The demon General Horfan is talking to several troops. He speaks with them in German with the English translation shown in subtitles.  
  
HORFAN  
So you failed to capture the  
vampires?  
  
TALL SOLDIER  
Sir, they were stronger than  
we expected.  
  
HORFAN  
They're not human. Do you  
not expect something other  
than human to be stronger  
than you?  
  
TALL SOLDIER  
Sir... I...  
  
Horfan grabs the tall soldier's head and twists his head off.  
  
HORFAN  
See?  
(to a guard)  
Dispose of this.  
  
The guard takes the body away. Horfan looks to the next soldier in the line.  
  
HORFAN  
You...  
  
BUTCH SOLDIER  
Sir?  
  
HORFAN  
You were there. Why did  
they escape?  
  
BUTCH SOLDIER  
The blonde vampire was...  
cunning and his women were  
more brutal than any I've  
seen.  
  
Horfan is suddenly intrigued.  
  
HORFAN  
Women?  
  
BUTCH SOLDIER  
Yes sir.  
  
HORFAN  
How many?  
  
BUTCH SOLDIER  
Two. Both English. But the  
strangest thing was... even  
as we arrived the man was  
fighting one of the women...  
  
HORFAN  
The Slayer...  
  
BUTCH SOLDIER  
Sir?  
  
HORFAN  
You're dismissed.  
  
The soldiers leave and Horfan looks thoughtful.  
  
EXT. SIMMONS' CAR - TRAVELLING - MORNING  
Establishing shot. The car is driving through the German countryside.  
  
INT. SIMMONS' CAR - MORNING  
Simmons drives while Elizabeth sits next to him, looking back at Spike and Drusilla. Dru has her eyes open but seems to in another world.  
  
ELIZABETH  
Is she okay?  
  
SPIKE  
(shrugs)  
She does this from time  
to time. So... what's your  
name then? Don't think I  
caught it.  
  
ELIZABETH  
Elizabeth.  
  
SPIKE  
Nice English name. Don't  
mind if I call you Beth?  
  
ELIZABETH  
As a matter of fact I do.  
  
SPIKE  
Doesn't really make much  
difference what I call you really.  
I killed a Slayer once and it's  
been quite a while since then.  
  
SIMMONS  
Approximately forty-five years.  
  
Spike smirks.  
  
SPIKE  
You've done your research.  
(to Elizabeth)  
Beth, dear... you do realise  
that you'll be next...  
  
ELIZABETH  
Don't call me that. Either refer  
to me by my full name or not  
at all.  
  
SPIKE  
I like you. Feisty little bitch.  
That's good.  
  
Dru begins to sway from side to side.  
  
DRUSILLA  
The heart of the enemy...  
They take us to the heart  
of the enemy.  
  
SPIKE  
What was that?  
  
DRUSILLA  
They took 'em over and  
spanked them hard.  
  
SPIKE  
(to Simmons)  
So where exactly are we  
headed?  
  
Simmons doesn't look back.  
  
SIMMONS  
Old German military outpost.  
An Allies covert team captured  
it two years and left it abandoned.  
  
SPIKE  
So your lot took it upon yourselves  
to take over?  
  
SIMMONS  
Well, it has been put to a much  
different use...  
  
SPIKE  
Nice to know...  
  
EXT. FORMER MILITARY BASE - DAY  
The car drives through a large gateway towards the main building.  
  
INT. SIMMONS' CAR - TRAVELLING - DAY  
Spike squints as he looks out of the blacked out windows. Not many people are out and about as they go into a garage.  
  
SPIKE  
Looks a bit bleak.  
  
SIMMONS  
The area is kept out of  
the way. We don't plan  
on being seen.  
  
SPIKE  
Well, setting up camp in  
the middle of sodding  
Germany isn't exactly the  
best idea I've heard today.  
  
ELIZABETH  
Let me guess. The best one  
involves killing me?  
  
SPIKE  
Clever girl.  
  
Spike pats her on the head but she jerks away.  
  
SPIKE  
I get the feeling you don't  
like me, Beth dear.  
  
ELIZABETH  
(sarcastically)  
I wonder why.  
  
SPIKE  
Lemme see... maybe it has  
something to do with my  
being an evil soulless creature  
of the night.  
  
ELIZABETH  
You make it sound almost  
poetic.  
  
SPIKE  
It's me job.  
  
INT. WATCHER'S BASE - ENTRANCE HALL - DAY  
Despite looking like a military base from the outside, the main hall is exquisitely decorated with red carpets and polished oak surfaces. Spike walks in a little nervously.  
  
SPIKE  
This is... interesting.  
  
DRUSILLA  
The light... it's too light!  
  
SPIKE  
(to a doorman)  
Oi, mate! Turn the lights  
down a bit will you?  
  
The doorman grimaces and grabs a stake at his side. Spike suddenly realises where they are.  
  
SPIKE  
Oh, bleeding hell!  
  
He turns to leave, pulling Dru with him but Elizabeth has a stake aimed at him ready.  
  
ELIZABETH  
Don't even think about it...  
  
SPIKE  
They're sodding Watchers!  
  
ELIZABETH  
What did you expect?  
  
SPIKE  
I'm not entirely sure...  
(Elizabeth pokes him)  
Ow! Stop it!  
  
ELIZABETH  
Walk.  
  
SPIKE  
You're loving this ain't you?  
  
She says nothing as the pushes him forward in the direction they're going in.  
  
SPIKE  
(C'tnd)  
Why don't you just stake us?  
  
SIMMONS  
Because, William, you're  
important.  
  
SPIKE  
Oh aye?  
  
SIMMONS  
The Council of Watchers obtained  
this base after it was taken in  
order to monitor and counteract  
any occult use in Nazi Germany.  
  
SPIKE  
I'm still not seeing how I fit into  
all of this.  
  
SIMMONS  
It will be explained in time.  
  
They walk towards a large door. It opens and two other watchers come from it.  
  
SHORT WATCHER  
Simmons, Miss Granger... I  
see you have our guests.  
  
SKINNY WATCHER  
(stifles a laugh)  
Guests. Indeed.  
(suddenly serious)  
Nonetheless, for such a new  
Slayer your capture is rather  
impressive.  
  
SPIKE  
Capture? My arse!  
  
SKINNY WATCHER  
(bringing out a cross)  
Silence, demon.  
  
Spike flinches but manages to knock it aside. Elizabeth grabs him around the neck.  
  
SPIKE  
I gave myself up! Don't even  
think of it any other way...  
  
DRUSILLA  
My Spike isn't happy with you  
naughty men. You've been bad.  
Tomorrow we'll dance on your  
bones and watch them shatter.  
  
The Watchers shake their heads as Dru spits at them. They're almost amused.  
  
SPIKE  
She's right you know. I've  
killed stronger men than you.  
Ripped their hearts out and  
drank from them before their  
dying eyes. You won't kill me.  
I'll just come back and hunt  
you down...  
  
The Watchers are a little shaken as they walk off.  
  
SHORT WATCHER  
Y-yes. Well, we must be  
off...  
  
Elizabeth prods Spike in the back to push him forward.  
  
ELIZABETH  
Move!  
  
Dru giggles while Spike just laughs as they're led through the doors.  
  
INT. HORFAN'S OFFICE - DAY  
The demon General watches as several guards clean the decapitated soldier's blood from floor. He grimaces.  
  
HORFAN  
You missed a bit. Just there?  
See?  
  
The guards suddenly panic and begin scrubbing harder.  
  
Horfan turns his attention to the door. There's a loud knock.  
  
HORFAN  
Enter.  
  
Lieutenant Hoffmann comes running in out of breath, holding is left arm in pain.  
  
HOFFMANN  
General Horfan sir?  
  
HORFAN  
Yes.  
  
HOFFMANN  
I have... I have something  
to report.  
  
HOFFMANN  
Yes?  
  
HOFFMANN  
Permission to sit down, sir!  
  
Horfan nods. Hoffmann pulls out a seat and slumps into it.  
  
HORFAN  
You look like hell. And I should  
know. I spent some time there  
once.  
  
Hoffmann nods, trying to catch his breath.  
  
HORFAN  
(C'tnd)  
Well? Spit it out.  
  
HOFFMANN  
I followed your orders... I  
searched out the demon haunts...  
  
HORFAN  
Were you successful?  
  
HOFFMANN  
Well, that depends sir. I was  
chased out of the last place  
by a large, purple...  
  
HORFAN  
Two foot spikes on its hands?  
  
HOFFMANN  
Yes sir.  
  
HORFAN  
Three horns on its forehead?  
  
Hoffmann nods.  
  
HORFAN  
(smiles)  
Krellick demon. I knew one  
once. Nasty piece of work.  
(becomes more serious)  
What did you find?  
  
HOFFMANN  
The last place I was in... they  
were packing up... like they  
were about to go somewhere.  
  
HORFAN  
And?  
  
HOFFMANN  
I heard some *thing*... no  
offence sir... mention that  
they had to close down now  
that "Spike" brought too much  
attention to them. My showing  
up didn't exactly change its  
thoughts.  
  
HORFAN  
I think we have our place. Do  
your soldiers know where it is?  
  
HOFFMANN  
Yes, sir.  
  
HORFAN  
Good.  
  
Horfan gets to his feet and walks towards the door.  
  
HOFFMANN (O.S.)  
Sir?  
  
Horfan turns around again. Hoffmann is holding up his left arm - the hand has been severed clean off.  
  
HOFFMANN  
I was wondering if I could  
go have this seen to... if  
you don't need me anymore,  
that is.  
  
INT. WATCHER'S BASE - CONFERENCE ROOM - DAY  
Spike and Dru are pushed into a room with a large rectangular table. It is filled with Watchers. Simmons closes the door behind them.  
  
SPIKE  
Looks like I've interrupted  
your little shindig. I think I'll  
be off.  
  
MAN (O.S.)  
I'm afraid that's not an option,  
William.  
  
Spike looks towards the end of the table. Sitting there is a tall, thin man with greased black hair and small round glasses. Spike looks at him and frowns.  
  
SPIKE  
And who might this tosser  
be?  
  
(End of Act One)  
  
ACT TWO  
  
INT. WATCHER'S BASE - CONFERENCE ROOM - DAY  
The man looks at Spike. He doesn't react to the vampire's statement.  
  
SIMMONS  
This "tosser" as you put it is  
Dr. Walter Stein. He's the one  
who wants to speak with you.  
  
Simmons pushes Spike and Dru down onto seats at the table. Having a vampire at the table doesn't amuse the Watchers but they put up with it.  
  
SPIKE  
Right...  
  
STEIN  
I apologise for the way by  
which you were brought here.  
  
SPIKE  
At stakepoint?  
  
STEIN  
If that's how you wish to  
put it.  
  
SPIKE  
Your accent... it's different.  
Austrian, I think.  
  
STEIN  
(nods)  
Have you been there?  
  
DRUSILLA  
A lifetime ago!  
  
Elizabeth is pacing the room. Simmons glares at her and she stops but isn't happy.  
  
STEIN  
But yes, you're right. I was  
born in Vienna but I used to  
be part of the British intelligence  
operations.  
  
SPIKE  
Used to be... So why aren't  
you now?  
  
STEIN  
Therein lies the reason for  
you being here.  
  
DRUSILLA  
He's right. He's tingling with  
dark energy. Tingling. All. Over.  
  
SPIKE  
Really, pet? I wonder why?  
  
He glares accusingly at Stein.  
  
STEIN  
What your lady friend senses  
is probably left over from my  
years studying the occult in  
Germany...  
  
SPIKE  
You any good?  
  
STEIN  
Not as much as a fellow I met  
during my research by the name  
of Adolf Hitler.  
  
SPIKE  
(underwhelmed)  
So has the old git only got  
one bollock like they say?  
  
STEIN  
(not rising to his taunts)  
I didn't know him that well.  
  
SPIKE  
But you're good, right? With  
the black arts? You can help  
me kill this lot? Get outta  
here? If you can I reckon  
I could do you a few favours...  
  
STEIN  
You forget William, that I was  
the one who wanted you here.  
These associates of mine said  
no but I insisted that a vampire,  
especially one such as yourself,  
would be required.  
  
Spike growls. He's really not enjoying this.  
  
STEIN  
(C'tnd)  
May I continue?  
  
SPIKE  
If you want to. If it's worth  
my while I might just listen.  
  
STEIN  
When I encountered the young  
Chancellor I ensured that I  
followed his occult involvement  
incredibly closely and schooled  
myself from the same texts...  
  
SIMMONS  
Dr Stein is the world's foremost  
authority on Nazi occult activity  
outside of the party itself.  
  
SPIKE  
Whoop-de-do.  
  
Stein stares at Spike who looks carefully into his eyes. He suddenly pulls away from the stare.  
  
SPIKE  
You're a bloody dangerous  
man, mate... so what're you  
doing in the middle of nowhere  
with a bunch of sodding Watchers?  
  
STEIN  
Because they're the only  
people who appreciate the  
current developments in  
Germany that have begun  
to worry me.  
  
SPIKE  
Recent events?  
  
STEIN  
You see, Hitler's rise to power  
coincided directly with his initiation  
into The Secret Doctrine, a gathering  
of the most elite and powerful Mages  
in the world.  
  
SPIKE  
I've heard of 'em. Nasty pieces  
of work. Even us vamps try to  
avoid them. So old Adolf is  
one of 'em? Doesn't surprise me.  
  
DRUSILLA  
He's a naughty boy. He must be  
punished. Go to bed without  
supper. Yes.  
  
SPIKE  
I'm sure Churchill and his inept  
lot are trying their bleeding best  
to do that, luv.  
  
SIMMONS  
He's not alone. Powerful  
occultists dominate the core  
of the Nazi party leadership.  
Things are happening, William.  
Things that effect you as well  
as us.  
  
INT. FARKO'S PLACE - DAY  
The short fat demon Farko is desperately trying to pack his belongings into a shabby suitcase.  
  
FARKO  
Fit! Fit damn it!  
  
He looks around. The place is empty now. He runs to the bookshelf just to make sure then notices something on a distant table. He grabs it and notices that it's the book he showed Spike.  
  
FARKO  
You bastard.  
  
He throws it aside just as the door is knocked down. About fifteen Nazi soldiers run down the steps into the main part of Farko's place.  
  
FARKO  
Oh no...  
  
He is forced into the wall roughly just as General Horfan walks down the stairs.  
  
HORFAN  
Hello Farko. It is Farko, isn't it?  
  
FARKO  
Yuh-yes...  
  
HORFAN  
I think you and I have some  
business to discuss.  
  
INT. WATCHER'S BASE - CONFERENCE ROOM - DAY  
Back in the Watcher's base, Stein explains Hitler's initiation:  
  
STEIN  
He stood... like a man in a  
trance, a man over whom  
some dreadful magic spell  
had been cast. He was  
swaying on his feet as though  
caught up in some totally  
inexplicable euphoria. His  
whole countenance and stance  
appeared transformed as if  
some mighty Spirit now  
inhabited his very soul,  
creating within and around  
him a kind of evil transformation  
of its own nature and power.  
  
SPIKE  
You said you studied the  
same stuff. Why didn't you  
take him out?  
  
STEIN  
It was at that point that I  
realised how far gone Adolf  
had gone. He had travelled  
down the shadowed path of  
dark magic... something I  
refused to do.  
  
SPIKE  
Damn shame. I've heard it's  
bloody great.  
  
By this point Elizabeth is ready to rip Spike limb from limb.  
  
ELIZABETH  
(whispered)  
Why can't we just kill him...  
there's enough vampires out  
there he can use...  
  
SIMMONS  
(whispered)  
Stein knows what he's doing.  
  
ELIZABETH  
(whispered)  
Does he?  
  
Stein looks at Elizabeth.  
  
STEIN  
Yes, my dear, I do.  
(to Spike)  
Whether I could have defeated  
Hitler or not is irrelevant. By  
the time I had the opportunity  
many Nazi mystics has sensed  
by presence. I was lucky to  
escape to England.  
  
SPIKE  
What would've they done to you?  
  
STEIN  
Tortured and killed me. If I  
was lucky. Otherwise I would  
have been forced into service  
for Germany's own Nazi Occult  
Bureau.  
  
SPIKE  
They have one of those?  
  
STEIN  
Every country does. But  
Germany ensures complete  
compliance for their agents  
by having them inhabited by  
a parasitic Lethrose demon.  
It keeps their innate powers  
active but removes any of their  
humanity, makes them passive,  
obedient to whatever cause  
they are part of... in this case  
the Reich. I didn't want that.  
  
Stein looks at Spike to see if he's taking this all in. He is.  
  
STEIN  
It was once I got to England  
that I became part of the  
Watcher's Council, Great Britain's  
Occult Bureau, as it were.  
  
SPIKE  
Lovely tale. Now can I go?  
  
STEIN  
You're impatient William.  
  
SPIKE  
And will you stop calling me  
that! It's Spike!  
  
STEIN  
Too vulgar for my taste. William  
will do fine.  
  
SPIKE  
(grimaces)  
I thought you wanted my help.  
  
STEIN  
We do.  
  
Stein looks over to another Watcher. He is Sydney Travers and appears to have a similar presence that his son will have once in his position.  
  
TRAVERS  
Dr Stein warned up that  
Hitler's admission into the  
Doctrine would be disastrous  
to all who opposed him.  
  
SPIKE  
Oh really?  
  
TRAVERS  
Even without it's cadre of  
dark mystics, we have come  
to discover that Nazi Germany  
has another, more secret  
weapon that the Allied forced  
will be ill prepared to meet...  
I believe you've heard if it.  
  
SPIKE  
The spear of destiny...  
  
(End of Act Two)  
  
ACT THREE  
  
INT. GERMAN BASE - INTERROGATION ROOM - DAY  
Horfan shines a bright blue light in Farko's face. His eyes, which are held open by wires, begin to sizzle.  
  
FARKO  
Geeze, no! That hurts!  
  
Horfan takes the light away.  
  
HORFAN  
I know. Your race cannot  
stare at blue lights... incredibly  
sensitive or so I've read. burns  
their eyes out.  
  
He flashes the light at him again.  
  
FARKO  
Yuh-yeah! Ow! Stop!  
  
HORFAN  
Then answer my question.  
What did William the Bloody  
want from you?  
  
FARKO  
I-I don't want anything to  
do with this... Th-the Slayer's  
involved...  
  
HORFAN  
(sympathetic)  
And you're afraid of her? So  
you should be. She's not exactly  
the best thing to happen to  
the demon world. Is she?  
  
Farko nods nervously. Horfan suddenly shines the light into his eyes.  
  
FARKO  
Agh! Agh!  
  
Farko's left eye explodes.  
  
HORFAN  
The Slayer isn't here right  
now... but I am.  
  
Horfan looks down at his uniform and frowns. He turns the light off and wipes the stain off with a handkerchief.  
  
HORFAN  
(C'tnd)  
Now, what did William want?  
  
FARKO  
Sp-Spike? He just... God...  
my eye!  
  
Horfan shines the light at him again. Farko squeals and Horfan stops.  
  
FARKO  
(C'tnd)  
He... he was looking for  
information on... on the  
Spear of Destiny.  
  
HORFAN  
The spear?  
  
Horfan looks suddenly interested.  
  
INT. WATCHER'S BASE - CONFERENCE ROOM - DAY  
Stein and Travers look attentively at Spike. Dru has he feet up on the table and is counting her toes much to Elizabeth's disgust.  
  
SPIKE  
So you want the spear?  
  
STEIN  
We want it out of Hitler's  
grasp, yes.  
  
SPIKE  
And why should I care who  
has it? I'm evil remember!  
As far as I'm concerned any  
bugger can have it as long  
as I get to feed from time to  
time.  
  
STEIN  
You don't seen to appreciate  
that the Nazis are aiming to  
create a pure race and unless  
you haven't read up on your  
past, vampires are as impure  
as it gets. Once Hitler has the  
power he's after he will kill  
every single vampire on this  
plant faster than any Slayer.  
  
SPIKE  
Right now I've got a Slayer  
over there. I think she could  
kill me faster than old One  
Ball Wonder if I even made  
a bad move.  
  
He rushes to grab Stein's neck. Elizabeth darts across the table with a stake in her hand. She's ready to strike when several Watchers hold her back. Spike lets Stein go and laughs. Dru watches it all and giggles.  
  
SPIKE  
See? I think I've got more  
of a fighting chance with  
Hitler.  
  
STEIN  
Then you've failed to  
understand the power  
he can wield.  
  
SPIKE  
What good would I be anyway?  
You know as well as I do that if  
I get the Spear...  
  
STEIN  
You'll use it? I have no doubt  
about that. As you told us,  
you're evil.  
  
SPIKE  
(a little confused)  
So what are...?  
  
TRAVERS  
We have heard rumours that  
something is happening soon,  
William... something big. The  
portents all point towards it.  
There is no way you could get  
the Spear alone in the amount  
of time you have.  
  
SPIKE  
Ah, I get this. You're scaring  
me off... Nice try, mate but  
your story isn't gonna stop me...  
  
ELIZABETH  
But I think I could...  
  
Spike takes one look at Elizabeth then completely disregards her.  
  
TRAVERS  
We want the Spear out of  
Nuremberg. You're the best  
person for the job.  
  
SPIKE  
Do I get to kill you all once  
I've got it?  
  
ELIZABETH  
You can try!  
  
Simmons quickly runs forward and pulls Elizabeth away.  
  
SIMMONS  
Excuse me for a moment...  
  
He takes her out of the door.  
  
SPIKE  
I like her. She makes me smile.  
  
INT. WATCHER'S BASE - OUTSIDE CONFERENCE ROOM - DAY  
The door closes behind the two of them. Simmons doesn't seem happy with his Slayer.  
  
SIMMONS  
Elizabeth, that is not the  
sort of behaviour expected  
in front of the Council!  
  
ELIZABETH  
But, Mr Simmons! They're  
trying to arrange for a vampire  
to work with them! They're  
corrupt! Can't you see that?  
  
SIMMONS  
None of this nonsense.  
They're doing what they  
have to.  
  
ELIZABETH  
Sending me on a mission  
with vampires!  
  
The colour drains from Simmons' face.  
  
SIMMONS  
How did you...?  
  
ELIZABETH  
You knew? You knew and you  
didn't tell me? That's why you  
didn't let me kill them!  
  
SIMMONS  
This isn't what it seems.  
  
ELIZABETH  
Don't they like me? Do they want  
me dead? I've only been the Slayer  
for a year... give me time to...  
  
SIMMONS  
They don't dislike you! Quite the  
opposite. They feel you're the only  
person to keep Spike in order.  
  
ELIZABETH  
He's killed a Slayer before!  
  
SIMMONS  
Then you know what he's capable  
of. That makes you stronger.  
Haven't I taught you enough?  
  
ELIZABETH  
(calmer)  
Yes sir...  
  
Simmons puts his hand on her shoulder.  
  
SIMMONS  
I have the utmost faith in  
you... and don't you ever  
forget that.  
  
CUT TO:  
INT. GERMAN BASE - INTERROGATION ROOM - DAY  
Two Nazi soldiers untie Farko and release his eyelids. He blinks several times.  
  
FARKO  
Man, this is gonna lead to  
some painful regeneration.  
  
HORFAN  
Oh, yes. Your eyes can heal  
unless both of them are taken  
out.  
  
Farko suddenly panics.  
  
FARKO  
You... you're not gonna...?  
  
HORFAN  
Would I? No, Farko. You've  
done everything I expected  
of you and more.  
  
FARKO  
really? Because I was wondering...  
do I get paid?  
  
Horfan looks over to the soldiers.  
  
HORFAN  
Pay him.  
  
Horfan walks out of the room. The soldiers hold their guns to Farko's head.  
  
INT. GERMAN BASE - OUTSIDE INTERROGATION ROOM - DAY  
Horfan leaves and the door closes behind him. He hears a gunshot and doesn't react.  
  
(End of Act Three)  
  
ACT FOUR  
  
INT. WATCHER'S BASE - CONFERENCE ROOM - DAY  
All the Watchers pile out, including Stein, leaving Spike and Dru with Travers who remains calm and collected.  
  
TRAVERS  
Now, William, I believe...  
  
Spike gets up and throws his chair across the room. He holds his hand out to Dru. She takes it and gets up. The two morph into game faces.  
  
SPIKE  
Y'know, you really shouldn't  
be left alone with us, Mr Travers...  
We're dangerous.  
  
TRAVERS  
And you don't think I know that?  
  
Dru walks behind him and sniffs his hair.  
  
DRUSILLA  
I can't smell the fear.  
  
TRAVERS  
You expect me to be afraid?  
  
SPIKE  
I expect you to be crapping  
yourself, mate.  
  
Dru moves down to Travers' neck. She brushes her teeth against his skin.  
  
SPIKE  
Still no fear, pet?  
  
DRUSILLA  
No. He's brave. A gallant,  
brave man...  
  
SPIKE  
Really? I'm impressed.  
  
Spike jumps onto Travers.  
  
SPIKE  
I could rip your throat out  
right now.  
  
TRAVERS  
I doubt it.  
  
He pulls out a cross and forces it onto Spike's face. He pulls away.  
  
SPIKE  
Oooh. Terrifying.  
  
He knocks the cross from Travers' hand.  
  
DRUSILLA  
Do you have children my  
brave little man?  
  
TRAVERS  
Uh...  
  
SPIKE  
Answer the woman you prat.  
  
TRAVERS  
I... I have a son... Quentin...  
  
SPIKE  
Nice. D'you reckon he'll join  
these hallowed ranks here?  
Reckon he'll be a Watcher?  
  
TRAVERS  
I hope...  
  
Spike smiles. There's something sinister there.  
  
SPIKE  
I wonder how he'll grow up  
without a daddy though? We  
could kill you right now and  
little Quentin will have no daddy...  
  
TRAVERS  
You wouldn't...  
  
SPIKE  
Oh, come off it! You know we  
would. Without even flinching.  
You'll just be one more kill.  
Only the Slayers are special.  
  
Travers looks at them both. He's beginning to shake from fear.  
  
SPIKE  
(C'tnd)  
Aw, calm down. You've got  
us! We'll help you out...  
(to Dru)  
Ain't that right, pet?  
  
DRUSILLA  
(gleefully)  
We'll get the Spear and kill them  
all!  
  
SPIKE  
Exactly. We'll get it... you can  
celebrate for a while as old  
Adolf is overthrown then just  
wait until we rule the world.  
  
TRAVERS  
And you don't think we  
aren't taking precautions?  
  
SPIKE  
You mean having the Slayer  
keeping tabs on us?  
  
TRAVERS  
Oh.  
  
The Watcher is stunned.  
  
SPIKE  
What? You didn't expect me  
to work it out? You may be  
stupid but you're not dull  
enough to send two vampires  
after the most powerful mystical  
artefact in the world without...  
assistance are you?  
  
TRAVER  
O-of course.  
  
SPIKE  
So I get to work close with  
the Slayer? Another one bites  
the dust.  
(thinks)  
That'd make a good name for  
a song. Sod Glen bloody Miller!  
(to Travers)  
C'mon then... let's see our new  
partner in crime.  
  
He waits for Travers to get up and we realise that he's still shaking. Spike grins and puts his arm around Dru as they're led out.  
  
INT. WATCHER'S BASE - OUTSIDE CONFERENCE ROOM - DAY  
Simmons and Elizabeth are waiting for them as they exit.  
  
SIMMONS  
Well?  
  
TRAVERS  
They've agreed.  
  
SIMMONS  
It was that easy?  
  
TRAVERS  
Uh...  
  
Spike puts his arm around Travers.  
  
SPIKE  
Yup. That easy.  
(whispers to Travers)  
Remember Quentin if you  
make one attempt at double  
crossing me.  
  
He leaves Travers a little shaky as he walks to Elizabeth, grinning from ear to ear. She clearly a little more nervous now than she was before.  
  
SPIKE  
So, Beth... reckon you can  
take me if I misbehave?  
  
ELIZABETH  
D-don't call me that.  
  
SPIKE  
So... *Beth* reckon you could?  
  
ELIZABETH  
If I have to.  
  
SPIKE  
That's what I like about you.  
  
Spike grabs her ass as he goes back to Dru and kisses her.  
  
SPIKE  
Not as nice as yours.  
  
Travers coughs and gets their attention.  
  
TRAVERS  
We have made arrangements  
for you to travel to Nuremberg  
where you will meet one of our  
contacts. He will lead you towards  
the Spear.  
  
SPIKE  
Lovely. Nice to see you've got  
it all thought out. Nice to see  
you're not all as incompetent  
at looking after your Slayers  
as the last one I saw was.  
  
SIMMONS  
Mr Kurasawa?  
  
SPIKE  
Never got his name. Broke his  
neck when he walked in on me  
and Dru... well, you don't really  
need to know what we were doing.  
  
He winks at Dru.  
  
EXT. GERMAN BASE - NIGHT  
Several jeeps pull up outside the main entrance to the base. Horfan leaves the building being flanked by several soldiers. Lieutenant Hoffmann is waiting for him with a bandaged hand.  
  
HORFAN  
Are we ready?  
  
HOFFMANN  
Yes, General. We have enough  
supplies to kill a small army.  
  
HORFAN  
That might not be enough.  
  
Hoffmann opens the door of the middle jeep to Horfan who gets in.  
  
HOFFMANN  
So where are we headed?  
  
Hoffmann gets in.  
  
HORFAN (O.S.)  
Nuremberg.  
  
The jeeps drive off from the base  
  
TITLE CARD: TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
END 


End file.
